Storage cabinets for various office supplies are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,651,595 to Willis and U.S. Pat. No. 5,487,599 to Weisburn et al. disclose rotatable storage cabinets designed for storing recordable media such as compact discs, floppy disks, cassettes, and the like. The rotating nature of these cabinets is preferred to facilitate accessibility and convenience. Heretofore, many of such storage cabinets are relatively lightweight and mobile to allow the operator to place the cabinet in a convenient and amenable location on a desktop.
A variety of desks exist that are specifically amenable as a workstation for computer use. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,555,150 to Turnbull discloses a substantially L-shaped workstation designed to accommodate the demand for increased workable area when a computer, or other tool, dominates the desktop. Desks, as known in the art, occasionally are designed with storage elements for office supplies. For example, a desk drawer may include an organizing tray for compartmentalizing office supplies. Also, desks may include a hutch designed with appropriately spaced cubicles for organizing paper supplies or work product.
The prior art lacks, however, a combination desk and hutch with rotatable storage cabinet capabilities. There is a need in the art for a desk and hutch that provides sufficient desktop area and sufficient organizational storage that minimizes operator fatigue and discomfort while accessing the storage.